


will you

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now is the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you

pete’s hands were shaking, wanting patrick closely as his knee hit the ground. the younger man cleared his throat, lifting his hat up for only a second, then placing it back down. pete’s legs were trembling now, gulping down hair, eyes filling to the brim with tears.

“so, uh pete.” patrick laughed lightly, shoving his hand in his pocket. pete’s heart stopped as he watched patrick pull something out. “so, you know, pete. i love you, like, a lot.”

pete nodded slowly. oh god, oh god he can barely hear patrick over the sound of his own heart beat in his ears. fuck fuck fuck. get a grip wentz.

“and like, i’m never going to stop, and i always want to be with you.” patrick stated slowly, and pete nodded again. the tears were down his cheeks now, one hand reaching out slightly.

“pete.” a pause, too long for pete’s liking, but he didn’t care because patrick had a small box, opened in his hand. “will you marry me?”

the words wouldn’t come out, so pete just stood there, crying and nodding, with a small laugh, patrick pulling himself up, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

“i love you patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
